


Derek's Little Problem

by theSilence



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-04
Updated: 2012-12-04
Packaged: 2017-11-20 06:38:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/582384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theSilence/pseuds/theSilence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek's been having a little problem lately... in his pants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Derek's Little Problem

Derek Hale shot up from where he had been dozing on his couch. 'Oh, no. Not again…' There was a hitch in his breathing, his heartbeat picking up the pace. 'No, no, no…' Derek groaned, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. He collapsed back on the couch, hands over his face. 'Okay… Onions. Garlic. Tomato. Oregano. Just a dash of salt. Stir.' He felt a stir down below. ' _Fuck_.' It would seem that not even his mother's pasta sauce recipe was enough of a distraction. He shut his eyes, closing them tightly in an attempt to gain any sort of semblance of control over the situation. It didn't work.

Derek growled in frustration. He did the only thing he could think of. He undid the button of his jeans, pulling down the zipper with it. He shoved his hand down into his boxer briefs, taking a firm hold of his already straining erection. Part of him felt ashamed of what he was doing, embarrassed that these baser instincts could overcome him. But he felt hot. There was a burning in his loins that just couldn't be ignored. He pulled at his cock, letting that first stroke bleed into him. He groaned at the sensation, his hips thrusting upward into his large hands. He pulled at it slowly, rubbing the head with his thumb. He was already leaking pre-cum, giving him the lubrication he needed to make this feel even better. He moved faster now, one hand moving up and down the shaft, the other squeezing his balls. He dug his heels into the couch, thrusting faster into his hands, loud grunts escaping his mouth with each stroke. Once he hit his climax, he screamed out a groan, the intensity of it overpowering. Derek slumped back into the couch, releasing his sensitive cock, letting his hands fall to his sides. His shirt was a mess, his ejaculate staining it all over. Derek threw his arm over his face.

'That's the third time this week. I think I need help…'

/\/\/\

Stiles Stilinski was having a pretty good day. Sure, Lydia Martin didn't acknowledge his existence, Jackson Whittemore thought it'd be funny to throw little paper airplanes in his direction, and his best friend Scott McCall ditched him to go make out with his girlfriend Allison Argent. But that was just a typical day for the teen, so it was no big deal. It was pizza day in the lunchroom. And nothing was better than pizza day. Unless it came with chocolate pudding. That would be perfection.

Stiles threw open the door to his room, tossing his backpack to the floor before crashing into his desk chair. He popped open his laptop to pick up where he had left off on his lycanthropy research before realizing he needed a beverage to quench his thirst. Swiveling around his chair, he jumped back up to head to the kitchen, only to jump again in surprise.

"Jesus Christ!" Stiles yelled in shock, placing a hand to his chest to make sure his heart didn't beat right out of him. "Holy hell, Derek, make some fucking noise would you? You scared the bajeezus outta me. I swear, I just lost like 12 years of my life thanks to all this popping up you do-"

"Stiles. Shut up."

The boy's ramblings immediately stopped. "Right. Gotcha." The teen nodded. He waited for the werewolf to say something else. Unfortunately, it didn't seem like he was gonna get anything out of him. Never the one comfortable in silence, he spoke up. "Is-uh… is there something you needed?" Stiles asked, tired of waiting.

"I…" the older boy looked to the side, his eyes refusing to meet the curious brown ones before him.

"Derek?" He moved, trying to catch the other's gaze, which Derek adamantly refused to meet.

"I… need… your help."

Stiles' eyebrows darted up in surprise. "What? You need  _my_  help?"

Derek gave the boy a quick glare before returning to stare at anything else. "I've been having this…  _problem_. And I don't know what to do. I figured if anyone could think of something…" he trailed off.

Stiles grinned, filling in the rest of that sentence for him. "Aw shucks, I'm flattered."

Derek glared at Stiles again. "Don't make me regret this."

The teen held up his hands in surrender. "Hey, hey. Relax," he let his hands fall to his sides. "So what do you need help with?"

At this, Stiles could swear the wolf  _blushed_. Derek  _never_  blushes.

"I… I've been having this problem," Derek repeated.

"And what, pray tell, is this problem of yours?"

"I seem to be… more active… than normal…"

"What do you mean?"

Derek made a pained expression, as if this were the hardest thing in the world for him. And quite frankly, it probably was. "Lately… I've been more… perky."

"Ha! You?  _Perky?_ " At the death-glare he was receiving, Stiles bit back his laughter. "Right, sorry. Perky how, exactly?"

Derek inwardly groaned, rolling his eyes. There was no way around it. He just had to come right out and say it. "Lately, I seem to find myself… more  _aroused_ … than usual."

The smile on Stiles' face instantly disappeared, his jaw dropping. Suddenly, as if finally realizing what Derek had just said, the blood immediately rushed to his cheeks as he tore his eyes away from Derek to look anywhere else. "What the hell, man?!" Stiles flushed. "Why would you tell me something like that?"

"I told you. I need your help."

"I am not helping with…  _that_." The teen gestured to Derek's crotch.

"Look, this isn't easy for me either. I don't know what's going on," his voice sounded a little panicked to Stiles, or at least as panicked as Derek Hale could sound. "I don't usually have this problem. But lately, for some reason, I just… do."

"Oh my God," Stiles grimaced.

"And it's not like I'm doing anything for it to happen. I could be minding my own business and then all of a sudden, I'm hard."

"Oh  _God_ , please don't say that word to me."

"Stiles, I'm serious! I feel like I'm cursed or something. I have no control over it," Derek huffed, pausing to consider if he wanted to say more. He gave in. "Sometimes, I don't even touch it and I co-"

"No! Please don't!" Stiles shut his eyes and held up his hands to stop Derek from saying any more. He waited, letting Derek grow silent. He cracked one eye open, then the other. "So what do you want  _me_  to do about it?"

"I don't know," Derek shook his head. "Find something. You're good at this kind of stuff. Maybe there's some old folklore about werewolves and erections."

Stiles frowned at the word. "Come on, man. Really."

Derek merely shrugged.

Then, an idea struck. "Hey! Hey! What if you're in heat?"

Derek scowled. "That's stupid."

"You don't know. It could be some weird werewolf thing. Maybe it's like Pon Farr! Mate or die!" Stiles lit up at the Star Trek reference.

"I'm not in heat, Stilinski! Think about it," he growled, bringing a finger to his temple. "If I were in heat, it would be all the time, wouldn't it? The way it is, it only happens early mornings, late at night, and rarely around this time."

Stiles took a huge step back at that last one, giving a furtive glance at Derek's groin.

Derek rolled his eyes. "It's not happening now, idiot."

The teen rubbed his head, not believing he was having this conversation. "Okay, so is it like all the time? Like  _every_  morning,  _every_  night?"

Derek shook his head. "Sometimes it's morning. Sometimes night. Usually either or. And it's not every day. Sometimes it skips a day or two. But when it happens, I have no control over it. I can't will it away or anything. It just…  _is_."

At this point, Stiles had to laugh. The thought of Derek Hale masturbating like a horny teenager was just hilarious.

"Stiles! I swear to God-"

"All right, all right," the boy held up his hands again, trying to calm the wolf. "Sorry. I know you're freaking out."

"I just don't like the feeling of not being in control of myself cause then I'm tempted to rip people's throats out. With my teeth." Derek said, a warning in his eyes.

Stiles rolled his eyes at the familiar threat. "Yeah, yeah," he said, waving his hand. "All right, I'll see what I can find. I can't promise anything, but I'll look."

Derek sighed in relief. He knew if anyone could find something, it was Stiles. He made his way to the boy's bedroom window, preparing to climb out. He turned back to Stiles who was watching him. "Um… thanks."

Stiles smiled. "No problem."

And with that, Derek left.

/\/\/\

Derek had been stalking the woods the past few hours, trying to distract himself from basically everything. He tried to focus on little things: the crunch of leaves under the hooves of a deer, the flapping of wings of a bird overhead, the howl of the wind brushing through the trees. It was something he did whenever he was stressed out. Well that and work out. But Derek didn't really feel like stripping down for a work out. Not under these circumstances.

He hoped that Stiles managed to find something,  _any_ thing that could help him with his problem. He wasn't lying when he said he didn't like to feel out of control. He was taught all his life to restrain himself so this thing that was happening to him made him feel like a pup all over again. It wasn't a good feeling.

'At least it's a nice night out,' Derek resigned. He looked up at the moon in its crescent state. He had always liked the moon. He sighed.

But then, all of a sudden, he felt his heart begin to race as heat flooded to his nether region. 'God, no, not again!' The boy collapsed to his knees, trying to control his breathing. In an instant, he was  _hard_ , almost painfully so. Fingers turned to claws as he dug them into the ground. 'Oregon, Washington, California, Nevada, Utah, Montana-' He tried to focus on naming the fifty states, but it was useless. He was hard, he was aroused, he was about to come in his briefs. The feelings in his loins were so strong that he didn't even have to touch himself to feel good. He was moaning in seconds. Derek rutted against the air, the motion alone elevating the pleasure. Soon enough, he was shooting stream after stream of cum right in his pants.

Derek tried to calm his breathing, his claws returning to normal. He groaned. Again he found himself hoping that Stiles managed to find  _any_ thing. He didn't think he- or his clothes- could take it anymore.

/\/\/\

Stiles was snoring lightly, all curled up in his nice warm blanket when a weird feeling came over him even through his sleep. He cracked one eye open in the morning light to see a figure looming over him.

"Holy shit!" He yelped, sitting up and shoving back against his headboard. "Seriously, Derek, you can't keep doing that!"

Derek just rolled his eyes, but there was amusement tugging on his lips. But then he realized something. Stiles was shirtless. And now, he had an overwhelming desire to lick the bared chest up and down.

Derek snapped out of his stupor when Stiles hopped out of bed, yanking a shirt over his head. He ignored the thought, brushing it off as a side effect of whatever it was ailing him.

"I assume you're here to see what I found?" Stiles spoke.

Derek swallowed, his throat suddenly feeling awfully dry. He merely nodded.

The teen flopped into his desk chair, pulling one leg underneath him and popping open his laptop. "Well, as you can imagine, there isn't a lot out there about werewolves and magical erections." He chuckled, earning a scowl from Derek. "Anyway… I  _did_  manage to read something that caught my attention. Apparently in some cultures, it is believed that the bond between two mates can be so strong that they become attuned to one another, like telepathically and emphatically. So I figure, why not sexually?" He glanced back over at Derek. "Of course, a bond like that has to grow over time, so the more time you spend with this person, the more in tune you become." Stiles grinned at Derek. "So how about it, big guy? Who have you been spending time with?"

Derek thought about it. "I don't know. I'm a recluse." At this, Stiles rolled his eyes. "Look, the only people I've been spending time with is the pack."

Stiles nodded slowly. "Well then, there you have it. Maybe one of them actually  _belongs_  with you."

Derek looked up to the ceiling. 'That's ridiculous. But what else can I go on? I guess it couldn't hurt to see if I feel anything for the others…' He sighed, dropping his head to look back at Stiles who was watching him with curious eyes. "And there's nothing else?"

Stiles shook his head. "Most of the results you get from this kind of search are some crazy kinky porn. Guys dressed up as werewolves having their way with Slutty-Red-Riding Hood," he shrugged.

Derek scoffed. He made his way back to the window. He paused before opening it. He hadn't noticed it the day before as his mind was more focused on his problem than anything else, but there was something in the air that caught his attention. A smell that practically warmed his insides. Derek shook his head, moving to open the window. "Um… thanks again."

Stiles gave him a lop-sided smirk. "No problemo," he said, saluting the werewolf.

And with that, Derek left.

/\/\/\

Derek knew this was a stupid idea. When he got out of Stiles' room, he actually  _really_  thought about it. He thought of the notion of Isaac, Erica or even Boyd being his mate. All of the options didn't even feel like real options for him. He had gone back to his house to crash on his sofa and stare up at the scorched ceiling.

He had kissed Erica once, but it was bland and messy. He had tossed the girl aside, unimpressed by her antics. And quite frankly, Derek wasn't exactly up for a repeat performance. He was protective over the girl, as he was protective over all of his pack, but he couldn't imagine anything more between them than Alpha and Beta.

He knew he had a lot of respect for Boyd. The kid was intelligent in his own way and a great Beta. He was quick to lend a hand and he was reliable. But again, Derek didn't feel like there was anything more and he didn't really want to explore it as a possibility. Plus, it seemed like Boyd and Erica already had their own thing going on.

And then there was Isaac. Isaac was timid and afraid, but not without reason. His father was a dirtbag that got what was coming to him. But as Isaac seemed to grow and come out of his shell more, Derek felt proud of the kid. But was that a pride an Alpha had over his strengthening Beta? Or something else?

'There's only one way to find out,' Derek thought, though not exactly liking what it entailed. He hopped off the couch. It was time to find Isaac.

/\/\/\

Stiles wondered why he even bothered joining the lacrosse team. He was always benched, even during practice. But being benched meant he was allowed to watch the goings-on around him. This including seeing his best friend kicking ass up and down the field, seeing Jackson actually give a damn about a person when Danny got knocked down a little too roughly, and seeing Isaac Lahey pulling out of practice to jog over to Derek Hale.

'Interesting…' Stiles studied. 'Does that mean it's Isaac?' The idea of Derek and Isaac together didn't exactly sit well with Stiles. He forced his attention away from the pair and back on to the scrimmage in front of him.

As for Derek, he looked over the lanky kid in front of him.

"Derek, did you need something?"

"Just… just don't move. Don't say anything." Derek took a step forward, leaning into a wide-eyed Isaac. They were mere inches apart. Derek steeled himself.

"I can't do this!" Derek exhaled. He took a few steps back away from the boy. "This isn't right. You're like my kid brother."

Isaac just looked confused. "Um…"

"Just forget about it. Go back to practice. This was a stupid idea."

Isaac did as his Alpha had directed, confused about what had just happened but unwilling to question Derek. The Alpha sighed in frustration. He was gonna have to figure something else out. He glanced over to where Isaac had run off, eyes immediately spotting Stiles on the bench. Seeing the coach busy with barking out drills, Derek took the opportunity to pick at the boy's brain.

Stiles noticed the broody werewolf approaching and slid over to make room for him. "Doesn't look like that went too well," Stiles commentated, amusement in his voice as Derek sat down next to him. "Isaac isn't your one true love?" He chuckled despite feeling the glare bearing down on him.

"I'm not attracted to any of the pack members. Your theory is wrong."

Stiles pursed his lips together, deep in thought while spinning his crosse in his hands. "Well… then what exactly have you been doing when this," he gestured to Derek's crotch," happens? Like… maybe there's a connection that you're missing."

"I told you. It's been random. Sometimes it happens when I'm still asleep in the mornings. Sometimes it happens when I take a walk at night. Sometimes I'm exercising in the afternoon and it just hits me. There  _is_  no connection."

"Well what if you're just missing it cause you can't view it objectively?"

"Then what exactly do you propose I do, huh Stiles? Are you gonna watch me every morning and night to see what I'm doing when I get hard?"

"Shhh!" Stiles frowned, glancing around to see if anyone might've heard. Luckily, it seemed everyone was distracted by practice, even the werewolves on the field who kept trying to one up each other. "Geez, man, what'd I tell you about that word?"

"Grow up, Stilinski."

"And no, that's  _not_  what I'm proposing. Why don't you video tape yourself or something?"

"I'm not gonna go around video taping myself just waiting for something to happen."

"Then I don't know how to help you," Stiles shrugged. "And, well, technically, you didn't exactly expend all your possibilities."

"What?"

Stiles gave him a blank stare, as if his meaning should be obvious. "Hello? Isn't Jackson technically part of your pack?"

"Jackson?" Derek grimaced at the thought of Jackson being his mate, glancing over at the blonde currently arguing with his co-captain over a move that was made on the field. Derek shook his head. "I hate Jackson."

" _Every_ one hates Jackson. I'm pretty sure  _Jackson_  hates Jackson. But," the teen shrugged again, "you never know. Love can come from unexpected places and considering past events, you technically  _have_  been spending more time with him."

"Yeah. Trying to  _kill_  him. Or have you forgotten our former scaly friend?"

"Hey, I didn't say it was a fool-proof plan." Stiles looked at the older boy beside him. He frowned. "I'll keep looking, okay? I'm sure there's something out there that'll make sense. But hey! It could be worse," he smirked. "There are worse things out there than getting a boner everyday, am I right?"

Derek just rolled his eyes, punching Stiles lightly on the arm.

"Ow! Jesus Christ, man, it was a joke."

"I didn't even hit you that hard."

"Yeah, maybe in wolf-land. But here in human-world, that shit hurts," he frowned, rubbing the affected area.

Derek didn't respond. He looked back out at the game in front of him then at the boy by his side. "Why don't you play?"

"Good question."

"Seriously."

Stiles looked up. "Seriously? Probably cause I'm a klutz who'd most likely score for the wrong team if given the chance."

Derek frowned, voicing his thoughts. "You don't give yourself enough credit. I've seen what you're capable of in times of need. I think you'd do pretty well out there."

The teen blinked at the Alpha. "Uh… thanks."

The wolf shook his head, snapping out of his daze. "I mean, you're still annoying as hell." A bright smile stretched across Stiles' face. He opened his mouth to say something more, but Derek stood up. "I gotta go. Let me know if you find anything."

"Aye, aye, captain."

As Derek walked away, he couldn't help but think that something in the air smelled really good. He shook off the thought before slinking away from the school.

/\/\/\

So, there was actually no possible way that his mate was Jackson. Derek didn't even want to consider that as a possibility either, which led him to believe that this was just a stupid theory. So Derek decided to do his own brand of research, which is why he found himself in the local library. He knew that most of the books on lycanthropy were just absurd, but some books managed to hit the right spot sometimes. He figured maybe one of the books around him just happened to hit the right spot when it came to this problem of his.

He was just about to throw the book in his hands across the room at its stupidity when a familiar scent reached him. 'That's the smell from earlier…' He thought, entranced by it. He got up and tracked down its source.

Derek weaved up and down the aisles, trying to locate the smell. And then he found it, standing at the front desk, talking to the librarian. The voice he heard was familiar. It only took him a second to realize who it was.

"Derek? What are you doing here?"

Derek frowned. "What? I can't read a book or two, McCall?"

Scott gave the Alpha a withering look. "I just thought you'd have more important things to do."

Derek just shrugged. "I needed to do some research."

Scott took a step forward and lowered his voice. "You mean for, like, a new monster or something?"

"No, you idiot," the older boy rolled his eyes. "Stop being so dramatic."

"Well I don't know! Every week there seems to be some new  _thing_  trying to kill us! And it gets hard to keep up with what with homework and midterms and angry fathers that want to poison you with wolfsbane!"

Again, Derek rolled his eyes. "Calm down. You don't have to worry. Everything's fine. For now, at least."

This seemed good enough for Scott. He smiled at the Alpha. "So what were you reading?"

"I'm leaving." This  _so_  wasn't bonding time, no matter  _how_ interesting the younger boy smelled.

"Wha-hey!"

And with that, Derek left.

/\/\/\

Stiles was at his desk again, browsing through page after page of mostly nonsense. He took a few notes here and there, but really, nothing seemed of much use. He was just about to call it a day when a little tinkle sounded behind him. Stiles grinned.

"Ah ha! It worked!" The boy cheered, pointing to the little bell he had tied to his window.

Derek scowled at the small object. He ripped it off the string and threw it out the opening, hearing it tinkle as it flew into the distance.

"Hey!" Stiles whined, watching the little bell go. "You owe me a new bell."

He just gave the boy an exasperated look. Then, something caught his attention. "Your arm."

Stiles looked over at his appendage. There was a dark bruise on it. Right in the place where Derek had punched him 'lightly.' "Oh that. That's nothing." He tugged on his sleeve, trying to cover the welt, but not really doing much of a job at it.

Derek frowned. "That's from when I-"

"It's  _fine,_ " Stiles waved it off like no big deal.

Derek snatched the boy's wrist, pushing the sleeve up to take a better look at it. Guilt immediately surged through the wolf. " _I_  did that?"

Stiles pulled his arm back, sliding the sleeve back down again. "Like I said. It's fine. It looks a lot worse than it actually is. I bruise easy. Always have."

"Stiles-"

" _Derek_ ," the teen looked at him assuredly. "I'm okay, I swear. Relax, Sourwolf. You look like you've swallowed a bug."

Derek had to cock an eyebrow at this. "Sourwolf?"

Stiles grinned. "Fitting, isn't it?"

Derek had to roll his eyes. This kid was just ridiculous.

"So, I get why you're here. And no, I didn't find anything useful yet, okay? It's a lot harder to get this kind of info that you might think. There's a lot of bull you have to sift through."

"So nothing at all?"

"Well, I did think a few things were interesting. Is it possible that you're going through another sort of puberty?" At the incredulous look he was receiving, Stiles threw that idea out the window. "So that's a no. Maybe you're affected by some type of wolfsbane?"

Derek thought about it. That sounded like it could be possible. 'But what kind of wolfsbane makes a person horny? And for that matter, wolfsbane usually hurts like hell, no matter what type it is. This thing that's happening to me may make me painfully hard, but it doesn't actually hurt beyond that…' Derek shook his head. "Anything else?"

"Hmm… well, maybe you have some sort of subconscious trigger or something. Like, a sound or a taste or a smell. Not something you'd notice off the bat. Something subtle."

Derek's interest peaked at the notion of 'smell.' It brought him back to the library with Scott. But that didn't make any sense. He never caught the scent when it happened to him before. And Derek was proud of his superior nose. He would have noticed it if it had hit him before his arousal took over. "Like I said before, every time it happens, it's random.  _Nothing_  is constant whenever it happens. I would know. But…"

Stiles cocked an eyebrow. "But…?"

Derek pursed his lips, not sure if this was even worth mentioning. "It's just… I've been catching this scent lately…"

Stiles seemed to light up at the note, an idea coming to him. "Hey, hey," he said excitedly, turning back to his laptop. "Scents! Of course! Maybe this smell you're catching is the scent of your mate!"

The idea was farfetched, but it would explain why Derek was so enticed by it. He sniffed the room. "…Has Scott been here recently?"

"Scott? Yeah. He was here yesterday so I could help him with our chem work. I had just dropped him off before you came by. Why?"

'No way,' Derek blanched. He watched the boy's face as the puzzle pieces clicked together.

"Whoa! Whoa! You don't think-"

"I  _don't_  think-"

"Well technically, you and Scott have been spending more time together too-"

"Impossible-"

"And you do seem pretty protective over him-"

"That's the job of an Alpha-!"

Stiles gave him a look that said he wasn't convinced.

"It's not Scott," Derek growled. But he didn't seem too convinced of it himself. He caught the scent in Stiles' room, where Scott had been studying just before he got there. And then he caught it again during lacrosse practice, where Scott was the co-captain of the team. He caught it again at the library, where he traced the scent back to Scott himself. Any way he looked at it, if this smell had anything to do with his mate, then all signs were pointing to Scott. Derek scowled. This wasn't good.

"So? What are you gonna do?" Stiles wondered.

"It's not Scott," Derek repeated. He wasn't sure if he was trying to convince Stiles or himself. Derek huffed in frustration. He spun around and whipped the window open, clambering out. He leapt down, not really knowing what he was going to do, but knowing he couldn't be in that room anymore with that scent.

"Go talk to Scott! You guys could be soul mates!" Stiles called, leaning out the open window.

Derek didn't even bother looking back to know the boy was grinning at his expense.

/\/\/\

'It's not Scott. It's  _not_  Scott.' Although this was the mantra in his head, Derek found himself outside the young werewolf's house. He was sitting in his Camaro, just waiting. For what? Probably the guts to confront the younger boy. The sun was beginning to set on the horizon. He had been sitting in his car for nearly an hour now.

'Stiles is probably wrong about this whole thing. I mean, two people in tune with each other sexually? That's ridiculous. I don't even like Scott. He's whiny and dimwitted and pretty selfish… and loyal to the people that matter to him… and protective over them too… and pretty useful in a pinch… Damn.' Derek shook his head. 'No. Those are things to be admired. Not to be adored. At least, not by me. Plus, that guy's obsessed with that Argent girl. But… then why am I attracted to the way he smells?'

There was no way around it. Derek needed to talk to Scott. He finally got out of his car and climbed up to the boy's window, opening it and hopping in.

"Geez, Derek!" Scott yelled. "You scared me!"

"The hell kind of werewolf are you? You should've heard me climbing up." The fact that Scott either refused to or didn't even know how to use his enhanced senses severely irked Derek. The bite was a gift.

"What are you even doing here?" The boy instantly got serious. "Is there a new monster in town?"

Derek blinked. "Seriously? Why is that your go-to response?"

Scott frowned. "I was just making sure."

"Anyway," Derek said rolling his eyes. That's when he noticed something. He sniffed the air. "Strange…"

"What's strange?"

'The smell… it's not here. But this is his room. It should be  _every_ where.' Derek inhaled deeper, trying to catch anything. He caught a faint whiff of the alluring scent. He darted his eyes over to where it was coming from. Derek looked from the source back to Scott, back to the source and back to Scott once more. "Your shirt."

"My shirt is strange?" Scott questioned. He looked at the shirt he was currently wearing. "It's just a cotton tee my mom got at Wal-Mart. Hanes," he grinned, as if this was something to be proud of.

Derek shook his head. 'Idiot…' He frowned. "That's not the shirt you were wearing earlier, was it? In the library?"

"Hm? Oh, no. I was gonna wash that and give it back."

Derek cocked an eyebrow, his interest peaking. "Give it back?"

"Yeah. I spilled some chocolate milk on my shirt earlier at lunch. Stiles let me borrow his since he had another underneath."

Had Derek been focusing on anything else, he might've rolled his eyes at how clumsy Scott was despite his superior abilities. But all he could focus on was the shirt. And how the owner of it wasn't Scott. And how the owner of it was Stiles.  _Stiles_.

And then it made sense. The room belonged to Stiles. He had been sitting  _next to Stiles_. And that shirt? It fucking  _belonged to Stiles_. Stiles who was always willing to help a friend out. Stiles who was always quick to lighten a tense room with a joke. Stiles who  _saved Derek's ass_  on  _numerous_ occasions.

"Fuck…"

"Derek?"

Derek didn't even give a response. He didn't even look back. He just climbed back out the window and hurried to his car, needing to see the hyperactive teen  _now_. He shoved the keys in the ignition, tires squealing as they jetted off in the direction of the Stilinski household.

'This whole time… this whole  _fucking_  time! It was  _Stiles_.' And while the thought of Erica, Boyd, Isaac, Jackson or even Scott being his mate literally made him cringe, the thought of it being Stiles was… comforting; which was surprising to the Alpha. As much as he liked to deny it to others and especially himself, Derek very much cared for the human. He was always concerned for his well-being, always quick to protect him from any danger. And it was different from how he felt with the others. Of course, he'd hurt anything that hurt his Betas, but if anything ever hurt Stiles, he'd  _destroy_  it. And while Stiles was annoying at times, or most times, he was also witty and clever, reliable and loyal, brave and strong in his own way. He was everything Derek needed in his life. He was everything Derek  _wanted_ , too.

Derek's train of thought immediately dropped as a wave of arousal hit him. 'Oh.  _Hell_. No.' Derek groaned, feeling himself get hard right there in the driver's seat. He sped up, gripping the steering wheel with shaky hands. He was panting, getting light-headed as he tore through the streets. It was in record timing that he made it to the Stilinski home. He threw the door to his Camaro open, slamming it behind him as he stumbled across the street. He was getting close, he could feel it.

Derek leapt up to the window, a marvelous feat considering how unstable he felt his legs were. And that's when he heard it. It was a faint sound, even to Derek's sensitive hearing, but he heard it nonetheless.

"Unh…Derek…"

He very nearly came at that. He jerked the window open, falling rather unceremoniously inside.

"Holy fucking hell!" Stiles leapt off his bed turning his back to the wolf to straighten himself out. "What the hell, Derek?!" he yelled over his shoulder.

Derek blinked. The smell was stronger than ever now and it very nearly threw Derek into a daze. Then he realized that Stiles had been masturbating just now. He had been masturbating and he had whispered his name. The realization made his cock twitch. And that brought his attention back to the straining erection inside his pants. "It's you, you asshole!"

"What?"

" _You! You're_  the reason I'm like this!"

"Like  _what_?"

Derek snarled, a 'You're-such-an-idiot-I-want-to-maim-you-or-fuck-you-senseless' snarl. "Like _this_." He stared intently into eyes wide with shock before he charged at the teen, slamming him against the wall and crushing his lips against his. He ground his hips against Stiles, the friction he felt against his cock  _so_  good. He shoved his tongue into Stiles' mouth, stroking it against the younger boy's, clutching the boy's head between his hands. When Stiles gave a little moan, well Derek just about lost his mind.

He grabbed the boy's shirt and tossed him effortlessly back onto the bed. He straddled the boy's hips, working quickly on the pants Stiles' had hastily zipped back up not two minutes ago. He reached into the boy's boxers, finding the erection there and holding it tightly in his hand.

"Ah! Derek!" Stiles cried, the sudden touch overwhelming.

Wanting to ease his own arousal, he released Stiles to speedily undo his own jeans. He pulled out his own pulsating erection and bent down to take both his and Stiles' in one hand. He began rubbing them together, in long firm strokes. With his free hand, he grabbed Stiles', interlacing their fingers and holding it tightly. He kissed Stiles again, tongue returning to the boy's welcoming mouth.

Stiles arched up into Derek, making the wolf grab him even tighter, hand moving up and down faster. The teen broke the kiss, throwing his head back to elicit a moan of pure ecstasy. Derek took the opportunity to lick up and down the long neck. He bit down at the crook, making sure to leave his mark on his mate before sucking the tender skin.

" _God,_   _Derek!_ " Stiles groaned. He slipped his free hand up Derek's shirt, feeling the strong muscles in his back contract with every little thrust the older boy made. "Derek, I'm- I'm gonna-"

" _Stiles._ "If Derek could find a grip on rationality, he would have continued that sentence with a 'shut up' because everything that was coming out of Stiles' mouth was just doing crazy things to Derek's head. Derek just thrust even harder against the boy, every bit of friction he felt against his cock sending tingles up and down his body. Stiles' breathing became more and more erratic, keening with each breath until he just exploded.

"Ahh! Ah!  _Derek!_ "

The wolf felt the milky substance coat his hand as the scent of it left him feeling light-headed. He brought his mouth back down to the teen's neck, licking the mark he had left. With a few more thrusts, he came  _hard_ all over Stiles' bared stomach, his shirt having ridden up during their engagement. He bit down again on the tender skin before lapping the affected area, causing Stiles to moan lightly at the touch.

Derek nuzzled the crook of Stiles' neck, taking in the scent he found there, finally finding its true source. He collapsed then, half on the bed, half draped over the spent teen. He closed his eyes, trying to gather himself after the intensity of his orgasm, hand still tightly clutching the smaller one it held.

Once his head began to clear and oxygen returned to his lungs, Stiles' brain began to stir. Derek Hale was in his bed, holding his hand and nuzzling his neck as evidence of their affair was chilling on his chest. It was a lot to take in. And because Stiles was never entirely comfortable in silence, he blurted the first thing that came to his head. "So…  _that_  just happened."

Derek opened his eyes, but didn't say anything.

"Um, so… why, exactly… did this happen?"

Derek sighed. "Cause, you idiot.  _You're_  my mate.  _You're_  the reason why I've been jacking off like crazy. Every time you touched yourself, I could feel it."

Stiles had the decency to blush at that. "So wait…  _every_  time?"

Derek closed his eyes again. " _Every_ time. I swear, you're the poster child of teenage horniness." He licked the skin in front of him.

"Jeeesus…" the boy whimpered.

"And seriously, Stiles? You jacked off yesterday morning  _and_  night, and  _again_  just before I got here? Your libido is ridiculous."

It was good it was dark so that the shadows could hide how red Stiles had become. "Hey, to be fair, I told you that pretty much everything I saw online in regards to your  _problem_  was porn. So technically, it's  _your_  fault I was jacking off so much."

Derek smirked, straddling the boy once more. "Don't blame the porn, Stilinski. I heard you moan my name before I even got here."

"Shit. You heard that?"

"Mm-hmm." He bent down, kissing Stiles lightly on the lips. "Do you always think of me when stroking yourself?" he teased, taking Stiles' spent dick into his hand again.

"N-no," Stiles lied. "Sometimes I think of Taylor Lautner. I think he makes a better werewolf."

Derek growled, despite himself. "I'll make it so that you never think of anyone else ever again."

Stiles snorted. "Promises, promises."

Derek smiled, like,  _actually_  smiled. It was the best thing Stiles had seen in his young teenage life.

"So, wait! If I'm your mate, does this mean we're gonna get married?"

Derek rolled his eyes. "Stiles-"

"Cause you know, I think you'd make a really sexy bride."

" _Stiles_ -"

"I can picture you in your wedding dress all perfect and awesome-"

" _Stiles!_ "

"What?"

"Shut up."

Stiles bit his bottom lip, eyes looking deeply into Derek's. He smirked. " _Make_  me."

Derek scoffed before doing just that.

END.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why, but I thought it would be funny if Derek Hale were masturbating like crazy. And this is what came of it... yeah. No pun intended. Okay, maybe a little bit of pun intended XD


End file.
